poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie
is another Weekenders crossover film made by Sonic876. Plot The film follows the plot of the TV series The Simpsons, focusing on the Simpson family of Homer Simpson (Dan Castellaneta), his wife Marge (Julie Kavner), and children Bart (Nancy Cartwright), Lisa (Yeardley Smith), and Maggie, and the town of Springfield. While performing on Lake Springfield, rock band Green Day is killed when the lake's pollution dissolves their barge, following an audience revolt after front man Billie Joe Armstrong proposes an environmental discussion. At the memorial service, Grampa Simpson (Castellaneta) foresees the destruction of the town, but only Marge takes this seriously. Later that day, Homer dares his son Bart to skate naked to the Krusty Burger restaurant and Bart is arrested by Chief Wiggum (Hank Azaria), wherefore he considers their neighbor Ned Flanders (Harry Shearer) as a better father figure after Homer blames him for the incident. Lisa and her new Irish friend Colin (Tress MacNeille) convince the town to clean the lake. Meanwhile, Homer adopts a pig from Krusty Burger and names it "Spider Pig" (later "Harry Plopper", and simply "Plopper"), and stores the pig's feces (and some of his own) in a silo, until Marge tells him to safely dispose of the waste. Homer intends to take his silo to the waste management plant, but after Lenny (Shearer) calls to tell him that Lard Lad Donuts has been shut down and is giving away free donuts, Homer, much to his impatience, dumps the silo straight into the lake, polluting it again. Moments later, a squirrel jumps into the lake and becomes severely mutated; Flanders and Bart (who bond after Homer humiliates Bart) discover the creature before the EPA captures it. Russ Cargill (Albert Brooks), head of the EPA, presents five "unthinkable" options to U.S. President Arnold Schwarzenegger (Harry Shearer) to keep the town's pollution contained; Schwarzenegger "randomly" selects enclosing Springfield in a large glass dome. When the police discover Homer's silo in the lake, and his responsibility for sealing Springfield in the dome, an angry mob advances on the Simpsons' home to kill them, but the family escape the town through a sinkhole, which destroys their house shortly afterwards. As the EPA searches for the escapees, Homer plans to flee to Alaska. After several weeks of isolation, Springfield's residents finally crack and attempt to break their way out of the dome; pointing out the damage, Cargill manipulates Schwarzenegger into ordering the town's destruction. In Alaska, the Simpsons see an advertisement starring Tom Hanks (himself) for a new Grand Canyon on the site of Springfield; realizing the town is endangered, Marge and the children want to go back to save it, but Homer refuses. The family eventually leave him for good. Alone, Homer is adrift on an iceberg, while Marge and the children are captured by the EPA after they are discovered by the NSA. After a mysterious Inuit shaman (MacNeille) saves him from a polar bear, Homer has an epiphany and decides to return to Springfield. As Homer arrives, a helicopter lowers a small but powerful bomb down a rope through a hole in the dome, it immediately begins a 15-minute countdown to detonation once inside. Homer descends down the rope, knocking the escaping townspeople and bomb off of it which gets him booed away. After reconciling with Bart, Homer drives a motorcycle along the dome. As a passenger of the motorcycle, Bart throws the bomb through the hole; seconds later it detonates, shattering the dome and freeing the town. Cargill prepares to shoot Homer and Bart, but Maggie knocks him out with a boulder. The town praises Homer, who rides into the sunset with Marge and Maggie, whereupon the townspeople restore Springfield to normal. Trivia * Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers